This application claims the priority of 101 19 726.8, filed Apr. 21, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an improved method for generating a setpoint current value for a load-dependent current-generating system.
German Patent DE 195 41 575 C2 discloses a method for determining a setpoint current value for a load-dependent current generating system, in particular for a fuel cell system, in an electric vehicle. Setpoint values for the motor winding section currents of the electric drive motor are determined on the basis of the accelerator pedal position. The power setpoint value for the current-generating system is generated from the setpoint values for the motor winding section currents of the electric drive motor.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of improving the dynamic behaviour of the overall system having at least one current generating system and an electric drive motor.
The method is suitable in particular for use in a system in which the dynamics of the current generating system are slower than the dynamics of the drive motor because the method compensates the slow dynamics of the current-generating system. The dynamic behaviour of a system is given in particular by the delays and time constants of this particular system. As a result of taking into account the dynamic behaviour of the current-generating system in the determination of the setpoint current value, these delays and time constants are compensated by the determined setpoint current value which. This leads to a fast, and thus dynamic, behaviour of the overall system with an improved reaction time.
Of course, the features which are mentioned above and which will be explained below can be used not only in the respectively given combination but also in other combinations or alone without departing from the scope of the present invention.
Further features and refinements of the invention emerge from the further claims and the description.